1. Field
One or more embodiments described herein relate to a semiconductor device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Higher integration of semiconductor memory devices is desired to satisfy consumer demand for superior performance and inexpensive prices. In the case of two-dimensional or planar semiconductor memory devices, integration may be determined by the area occupied per unit memory cell. Attempts to increase integration in these devices include the use of fine pattern forming technology. However, process equipment for increasing pattern fineness may be very expensive. The expense may place a limitation on the amount of integration that can be practically achieved based on cost.
Recently, semiconductor memory devices with three-dimensional arrangements of memory cells have been proposed. However, in order to realize mass production of these devices, a new process technology should be developed to provide lower manufacturing cost per bit than two-dimensional memory devices. This new process technology should also have good reliability.